Journey to the Center of the Earth (Sony 2017 film)
|image = Journey to the Center of the Earth Poster.png }} Journey To The Center Of The Earth is a 2019 French-American-British Fantasy Musical Romance Wildest Adventure Comedy Horror Film. Plot/Summary:✏️✏️✏️������ The Film Begins, TBA...... Voice Cast:������������ * Daniel Trippett as Supreme Cat * Taran Killam as Nature Cat (A.K.A. Fred) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rob Stefaniuk as Peri * Joe Pingue as Entrée * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Songs:������������������������ # Prologue (Instrumental) # I Like Foods and Drincks (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Ren's Pecs (Billy West) # Recycle Song (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Alles Fühlt Der Liebe Freuden (Joe Pingue) # Shopping In The Market (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Messiah (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Magnificat (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Air On The G String (Tom Kenny) # Heil Sei Euch Geweihten (Daniel Trippett, Taran Killam, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, Eric Bauza, Peter Browngardt, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Adam DeVine) # Character Gallery:��️��️��️��������️��️��️ Supreme Cat (Looney Tunes).jpg|''Supreme Cat'' Nature Cat.png|''Nature Cat'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Peri and Entree.png|''Peri and Entree'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoëk'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven Hoëk'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno Polino'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy Caramella'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious Klatoo'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud Budiovitch'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo Monovici'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy Cat'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack Cat'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob Bulldog'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey Cockroach'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky Cockroach'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee Cockroach'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon Quid'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle G. Aliquis'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Tigger2.png|''Tigger'' Rabbit.jpg|''Rabbit'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert Foster Beaver'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett Doofus Beaver'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Quotes:������✒️✒️✒️ * SpongeBob: SHUT UP!!!������������ * Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!������������ * Supreme Cat: You're Grounded!!!������������ * Rodney: How Are You!!!������������ * Lazlo: Oh, No! It's Red!!!������������ * * Trivia:������������ * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Nature Cat Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Spliced! Keep Away Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Mixels Category:Crossover Movies Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:Films Produced by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster